


大概总带着爱（全）

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	大概总带着爱（全）

1.

洪天逸毕业那天，林乐杰连份毕业礼物都没准备，就这么厚着脸皮空着手上了洪天逸的车。他坐副驾驶位，后排坐着两个他和洪天逸从小就认识的哥们儿，其中一个最开始也准备坐副驾驶位来着，不曾想刚打开车门就被洪天逸给赶到了后排。

洪天逸最后才去接的林乐杰，在林乐杰新家楼底下等了五六分钟，才看见那人慢悠悠地从自家小区门口那一排梧桐树后面走出来，背着个双肩包，条纹衬衫松松垮垮地挂在身上，风一吹领口就跟着歪斜，露出一大片白皙的胸口，黑色短裤配一双人字拖，倒能让人一眼就看出来他的目的——放松、旅行、陪洪少爷玩儿，保不齐还得被洪少爷玩儿。

临近毕业洪天逸参加了太多数不清的聚会，形式也都千篇一律，无非是餐厅酒吧会所一条龙，他人缘好，大大小小的聚会都来请他，一个周下来被那些五颜六色的灯球闪的看书都重影，所以为了自己的健康着想，他决定请同学们一起去海边度假。一个班二十几个同学说要来，加上社团和一些交好的学长，将近三十个人洪少爷眼睛都没眨一下迅速给安排好了出行食宿，还带上了自己最要好的三个哥们儿。现如今这三个人整整齐齐地坐在他车子里，除了林乐杰，其他哥俩一个送了他一辆车，一个送了他一块手表，礼物来来回回也就这些样数，没什么别的新意，他不缺这些东西，也没抱有什么期待，谁知道这位林少爷还真的一点表示都没有，连句起码的恭喜都没说。

倒也不是怪林乐杰，这些日子林乐杰几乎每天都焦头烂额，他看在眼里，安慰自己林乐杰顾不上他是应该的，毕竟当初是他说要合伙搞餐饮，但是现在餐厅一个接一个开起来了他却变甩手掌柜，除了充当人肉提款机以外什么都不管了。最近新店开张，许多事要忙，要不是他软磨硬泡，这趟旅行林乐杰压根就不会来。

上车以后，林乐杰无比熟练地拿出储物柜里的番茄味薯片咔嚓咔嚓地吃了起来，顺便还丢了两包给后排的兄弟。

林乐杰一开始不太爱吃这些零碎东西，架不住洪天逸爱吃，小孩子似的一到超市就各种小零嘴往家里搬，去林乐杰家里的时候就往林乐杰家里带，慢慢地林乐杰也就养成了磨牙的习惯，总往包里放几块糖带着。

给发动了车子的洪天逸往嘴里塞了几片，林乐杰就调了座椅靠背跟只小猫儿似的抱着零食蜷在座位上玩手机，短裤蹭了上去大腿嫩白的软肉一片一片地往外露。洪天逸看了有点心猿意马，“啪”一巴掌拍在林乐杰大腿上，那声音在车厢里跟放了爆竹似的突兀，林乐杰一个激灵差点丢掉手机，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛好像下一秒就要炸了毛对洪天逸哈气。

“好好坐着。”洪天逸也不甘示弱，眼神带着几分警告的意味。

林乐杰撇撇嘴，有些不情愿但最后还是乖乖地坐正了把安全带系好。

后头那俩不是安静的主儿，但他们跟洪天逸聊的东西林乐杰能听懂的不到三成，洪天逸是个实打实的工作狂，还没毕业就打理起了家里的产业，每天三句话不离工作看着倒还是乐在其中的样子。早些时候洪天逸也和他有过促膝长谈掏心掏肺的时光，所以他知道洪天逸这人和他的追求简直就是两条岔路口。

洪天逸想要当家里的顶梁，想要有平稳的人生，走一条既定的人生轨道，而他不一样，他想要自由。

半路捡来的少爷和这些天生的少爷本质上还是有着天壤之别，再加上昨晚熬夜处理了些事，不出半小时林乐杰就困得跟小鸡啄米似的点头。

洪天逸向副驾瞥了一眼，看着后视镜里那两个人说道：“小点声，小妹儿要睡觉了。”

这称呼洪天逸从小叫到大，林乐杰小时候不在意，长大了才开始抗拒，反抗多次也没有任何作用，洪天逸还是笑眯眯地这么叫他，久而久之那带着温柔语调的儿化音听得他就没了脾气。

只有洪天逸敢跟他这么闹，但洪天逸很有分寸，这人不论什么时候都清醒得很，他知道什么时候该叫小妹儿、什么时候该叫乐乐、什么时候该叫林乐杰，什么时候该叫宝贝。

被洪天逸提醒了以后，后排的声音顿时小了一半，他们还不忘调侃：“这发小和发小还是不一样哈，我要困了能有这待遇吗？”

林乐杰没睡着，话都听过去了，调整了一下坐姿心说你也别羡慕，你给洪天逸操几年，他说不定对你比对我好。想着想着脑袋里就不自觉地涌现出一帧一帧不合时宜的画面来，再然后这些故事就被另一些荒诞的梦境覆盖杂糅，渐渐地他便伴随着微弱的晃动睡了过去。

梦里他好像回到了小时候，八岁那年，他紧紧抱着怀里那棵小盆栽被陌生男人牵着走进一栋在他眼里巨大得像哥斯拉一样恐怖的别墅，从此他的世界和他的人生有了翻天覆地的变化。

林乐杰遇见洪天逸的时候正好是初夏，风吹得云四散，露出高远澄澈的蓝色天空。林乐杰从原先的学校转了学，刚去到新的环境干什么都怯生生的，却唯独对学校的绿化带感兴趣，那里有挂着铭牌的树和花，还有碧绿的草地。

他摆脱了人群带给他的不适反应跑到学校西南角的花圃里去玩，在常青树上看到了一片梧桐的叶子。他很喜欢看树叶在阳光下隐隐透出的脉络，那就像另一个流动的世界。

他在花圃里的时候，几个小孩过来围着他问他：“你是私生子吗？”

还有人说：“我妈说私生子很脏的。”

那个年纪的小孩，往往在家里耳濡目染，并不能理解一个新奇词汇中包含着多么尖锐的刺。

洪天逸就在这个时候出现了，林乐杰甚至怀疑过洪天逸是不是他手中的树叶里蹦出来的小精灵。比他高半个头的肿眼泡男孩揽过他的肩膀，神情无比认真地说：“什么私生子，他是我们班长得最好看的妹妹。”

然后洪天逸在那些小孩“你不要跟他一起玩”的警告声中牵着林乐杰的手头也不回地走掉了，倔强的背影让林乐杰觉得把它套用在任何一个超级英雄的身上都毫不违和。

不过后来林乐杰想明白了，洪天逸才没有电影主角那么高尚的动机，这人不过是一只肤浅的颜狗。

“唉，知道你不是漂亮妹妹的时候，我好难过啊，难过得少吃了好几碗米饭。”有次完事以后洪天逸搂着他这么说。

林乐杰只觉得后悔，他后悔得要命，后悔没在洪天逸头一回叫他妹妹的时候给这个肿眼泡一拳，彻底断了这个称呼流传的可能性。

2.

到了住的酒店差不多是傍晚，林乐杰一路睡得昏昏沉沉，一会儿梦见自己小时候一会儿又梦见烟花噼里啪啦地在眼前炸开，等他有了意识睁开眼睛的时候却正好对上洪天逸那张盛满了温柔笑意的、放大了的脸，温热的呼吸在他脸颊抚摸着，他吓得伸手抵在洪天逸的肩上推了一把。

洪天逸反手握住了他的手腕，俯身不由分说把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

林乐杰知道洪天逸敢这么干，多半是后排那两个人已经睡死了，可他还是觉得紧张，以前都是他跟洪天逸两个人，这辆车子里哪怕再下流的事儿他俩也都做遍了，但是现在并不仅仅只有他们，随时会被窥破的羞耻感正突兀且强烈地在四人共存的密闭空间里不断发酵。

洪天逸揉捏着他的手腕逼他放松下来，他哪里做得到，身体绷得更紧了。相贴的嘴唇正被洪天逸变本加厉地一点点撬开，湿软的舌头舔过他的下唇，洪天逸见他不愿张嘴，干脆含住他的双唇轻轻地吮，细微黏腻的水声在耳边放大，感受到那只手正带着不属于他的体温逐渐往他短裤里钻的时候，林乐杰慌乱地偏过头把俯在他身上的人推开。洪天逸不死心还想低头亲他，他用了力死死地抵着那双肩膀不让他再继续靠近。

“有病？”林乐杰瞪圆了眼睛，压低声音说道。

嘴唇上沾满了两个人亮晶晶的唇液，因为刚才的吮咬已经变成了艳红的颜色，洪天逸看了他很久，然后才扫兴地坐回自己的位置：“你睡得太可爱了嘛，想亲你想了一路。”

林乐杰被他搞得心头一颤，耳根红红地说道：“他俩也睡着，你要不也去亲两口。”

洪天逸向后看了一眼，随后像脑补了什么恶心的画面一样一脸嫌弃地转过身子，表情极其拧巴：“别，他俩太丑，我怕我一会儿吃不下饭。”

“操你大爷，死颜狗。”林乐杰撤了安全带把怀里的半包薯片狠狠地摔在洪天逸身上，然后打开车门下了车。

巨大的声响惊得后座头靠头睡得正香的两个人蹭的一下坐起来：“什么狗？哪有狗？”

洪天逸也不管他们，下车委屈地朝林乐杰喊：“夸你好看还不行嘛。”

酒店大厅里已经有先来的同学聚在一起聊天，洪天逸一进门便都围了上来。洪天逸在学校里本就出众，现如今身边跟着林乐杰和另外两个气质不俗的男人就更是惹眼，他穿着一件剪裁精致的白衬衫，修身的西装裤把一双长而直的腿勾勒得无比清晰。

林乐杰穿得随意，用洪天逸的话来说就是“像个摆地摊的”，但架不住脸长得清纯可爱，浑身上下唯一能为他加点成熟气质的只有那一头染成浅色的头发。几个女生偷看他，凑过来跟他打招呼，他点点头笑着回应。

他跟洪天逸不一样，洪天逸能在任何社交场合游刃有余，而他从小带到大那怕生的毛病没有任何改变。另外两个人没多久就跟那一帮同学打成一片，林乐杰却觉得自己就像酒店大厅里一颗碍眼的盆栽，只等着别人来搬走他。

“那我们就先上去了，一会儿见。”Mean终于结束了交流，林乐杰偷偷地松了一口气。

他俩的房间洪天逸特意找人布置过，每一处都精致有格调。落地窗外就是澄澈的海景，泛着白色小浪卷的湛蓝色海水与远处的天空紧密相连，浅金色的沙滩上花花绿绿的遮阳伞小蘑菇一样一朵一朵地盛开。林乐杰站在窗前把涂上了亮色滤镜的景致尽收眼底，洪天逸从背后把他抱住，轻轻一用力就把他抵在了透明的玻璃上，一圈一圈小小的呵气在脸颊四周散开。

“我饿了，你别闹。”林乐杰有些慌了，小幅度地挣扎了两下。

洪天逸两只手把林乐杰整个人死死地箍在怀里，他低头去嗅林乐杰侧颈发尾清新的香气，顺势咬了一口绵绵软软的耳垂：“你可以蹭得再用力一点。”

“那我还要不要吃饭了，”感受到耳畔微凉的呼吸，以及胸膛说话时的震动，林乐杰觉得自己的耳朵烫得要命。“你差不多就得了，我他妈不是你的充气娃娃。”

“那肯定不是，”洪天逸一边说着一边把吻落在林乐杰的发尾和后颈，“你里面水儿比它多。”

“……洪天逸你要是死一定是骚死的。”在洪天逸扯开他短裤摸进去的时候，林乐杰轻喘一声咬牙切齿地说。

那只手揉捏的力道让他两腿发颤，洪天逸身体压下来不容抗拒地把他抵在透明的玻璃上，“别乱说，我希望我是在你身上爽死的。”

……

林乐杰觉得自己如果出一本洪家大少爷骚话五百句卖给各大媒体，那他一定能捞不少好处。

对，捞好处。他越想越觉得这个词妙，越想越觉得这个词适合他们两个，没有任何的情感元素的加持，目的赤裸而坦率，他们从彼此的体温、呼吸和触摸中捞得的好处，不过只是满足后的、肮脏下流的欲念。

这样最好。

林乐杰被洪天逸摸出来的时候这么想。

他后仰着靠在洪天逸的肩膀上，头发也乱了，双腿细微地发着抖，短裤里一片狼藉。

洪天逸抱着他再没了下一步的动作，咬着他的耳朵轻笑：“就说你水儿多。”

林乐杰还在高潮余韵里没走出来，声音没了力道，听起来软绵绵的：“你不弄了？”

洪天逸捏了一把他的屁股：“我就想让你换条短裤。”

3.

林乐杰对这里中餐厅提供的晚餐似乎挺满意，整顿饭没说几句话，全程都像小仓鼠一样鼓着脸颊往嘴里塞食物，看起来就吃得很香，让人也不自觉地多了几分食欲，搞得洪天逸莫名有了种养儿子的错觉。因此理所应当的，林乐杰也完全不会注意到坐在他对面那桌的女孩偷偷飘过来的眼神。

大学四年的校花评选都榜上有名，家境好、人也开朗，可惜不是林乐杰喜欢的类型。

洪天逸放下筷子，下意识地用拇指摩挲起了无名指上的戒指。说起来林乐杰喜欢什么类型的女孩儿，他倒真是不清楚，从小到大，他就没见过林乐杰谈恋爱，也没听说他暗恋谁，如果不是机缘巧合滚到了一张床上，他还以为林乐杰可能某方面有点问题。他跟林乐杰有过太多次负距离的交流，身上早就沾染了彼此的气味，也正是因此，洪天逸才断定那女孩儿林乐杰不喜欢，仅仅凭着直觉。

林乐杰吃饭吃得又细致又认真，最近忙起来也没时间打理自己，头发有些长了，刘海垂下来快要盖住眼睛，洪天逸忍不住伸手去把林乐杰鬓角半长不短的头发别到耳后，林乐杰没搭理他。

后靠在椅子上仔仔细细地打量了一下，洪天逸心想这脸长得也不比那位校花差嘛，怪不得这么招人喜欢。

林乐杰的冷处理给了他变本加厉的底气，他的手钻进桌布，摸上了林乐杰刚换的短裤。这条比之前那条还要更加夸张，短裤上的破洞几乎要开到腿根。林乐杰终于有了反应，他抬起头皱眉看着弯起眼睛笑着的洪天逸，晃了晃腿表示拒绝，却又被洪天逸更加恶劣地捏了一把大腿内侧敏感的嫩肉。他的体温偏凉，洪天逸的手却热得发烫，因此那只手摩挲的触感越发地清晰起来，他的耳朵在这一瞬间红得跟眼前的番茄浓汤所差无几。

洪天逸觉得自己像握了一团细腻的棉花糖在手里，绵绵柔柔的叫人不舍得放手。

“手拿开。”林乐杰想拨开洪天逸那只还在用着轻巧力道揉捏他的手，却不想自己手刚伸到桌布底下，就被洪天逸捉住扣紧了十指。他们掌心相贴，不一会儿手心就因为这过度的亲密而交融出一层薄汗。林乐杰愣了许久，然后用力挣脱了洪天逸的手掌，皱眉道：“你戒指压疼我了。”

洪天逸这才把手从桌子底下拿出来，无名指上金属的光泽崭新明亮，他摘了戒指放进口袋：“那不戴了。”

林乐杰没说话，起身拿了手机就往外走。

夜晚的海滩仍旧喧闹，海风清凉舒适，足以消解一整天的疲惫燥热。

远处大概是船只的灯光，和天上的星星互相映衬，给那一片黑沉沉的远方点缀了些许飘渺的光亮。

沙子柔软，踩在脚底很舒服，他们沿着海岸线走，夜晚人不算少，海边餐厅扎堆坐着品尝美食欣赏风景的游客，也有在卖纪念品的店铺前唱歌的歌手，一盏盏小灯像镶嵌在黑夜中的鹅黄色宝石，用光芒诉说着尘世烟火的温柔。

放飞孔明灯的情侣三三两两，火光映照着他们充满期盼的脸庞，将一个个愿景送上广阔的天空，洪天逸问林乐杰要不要放一个，林乐杰摇摇头说自己没什么愿望可写。

“你写个生意兴隆也行嘛。”洪天逸说。

林乐杰撞了一下洪天逸的肩膀：“生意兴隆是肯定的，根本不需要许愿。”

晚风鼓起了他们的衣角，洪天逸顺势揽着林乐杰的肩搓了搓，林乐杰穿得少，免疫力又差，他担心会着凉。

“而且——”林乐杰停下脚步接着说，“对于一些不能实现的愿望，有了期盼反而是种累赘。”

洪天逸看着那双黑亮的眼眸，某一瞬间脑袋好像流星划过一般明白了些什么，可下一秒他连流星的尾巴都没有抓住，马上恢复了那副茫然无知的样子。

“这么自信吗，林老板。”

“保证让你赚得盆满钵满，洪老板。”

事实上现如今的餐饮行业并不是像林乐杰说出这句话一般轻松，林乐杰知道，洪天逸也知道，可他就爱看林乐杰那股不知天高地厚的嘚瑟劲儿，任何困难和痛苦似乎都会在他面前俯首称臣。这时候的林乐杰光彩熠熠，用星体和陨石碎片都不足以描绘出他的迷人。

海水涌上来抚摸他们的双脚，林乐杰在阵阵的海风中打了个冷颤。

“冷了？” 

“有点儿。”

“那就抱一会儿。”

洪天逸站在离林乐杰三步远的位置，他朝林乐杰张开手臂，背后有融成了光斑一样的灯火，还有正缓缓升上天空的孔明灯，洪天逸额前的头发被吹得翘起来，他对着正在犹豫的林乐杰说：“快来我这儿。”

就像他们第一次见面洪天逸朝他伸出手的时候，他把那片梧桐叶子连同自己的小手全部塞进了洪天逸的手掌。

林乐杰想，如果可以把这个场景永久保存就好了，存在相框里、存在记忆里，存进他幻想过无数次却注定得不到任何回应的未来。然后他朝洪天逸走过去，一步一步，慢慢地走过去，明明只是几步的距离，可实际上却无比遥远。

微凉的身体落进怀里，洪天逸合上手，牢牢地把人圈住。林乐杰抱着洪天逸的腰，仰脸看到天上繁星点点，恍然间他有一种进入另一个时空的错觉。海风咸湿，却改变不了洪天逸身上温暖的味道，这样充实的安稳感让他暂时忘却了这么做是否符合别人眼中对于“朋友”的定义，他把自己埋进面前的肩膀，感受到那个怀抱的温度正透过紧贴的皮肤源源不断地把他完全裹住，让他无处可逃。

远处的沙滩歌手换了一首充满旧时光余味的老歌。她用女孩特有的细腻的嗓音模仿着那个逝去的歌手，将丝丝入扣的情意飘散在海风中，飘向更远的地方。

“任时光匆匆流去，我只在乎你。”

他们随着音乐迈着细碎的步子轻轻摇晃，风也变得缱绻，身边的一切在拥抱中缓缓沉静下来。

洪天逸把林乐杰抱得很紧，等到周遭的人渐渐多了起来，林乐杰才抬起头来看着他，灵动的双眼似乎被风吹红了眼眶，情绪逐渐失控，洪天逸哑着嗓音问他：“还要接吻吗？”

林乐杰盯着他看了许久，扯出一个平滑的微笑：“想跟我谈恋爱就直说，说你爱上我了，然后就可以接吻了。”说完他就煞有介事地闭上眼睛微仰起脸，像只乖巧的幼鹿那样安静地等待着。

任谁都会被这份乖巧掌控蛊惑，洪天逸摩挲着林乐杰微启的双唇，好像看到幼鹿毛茸茸的耳朵在不安地颤动。。

手机发出的铃声毫不留情地把他们拽回现实的世界。

林乐杰瞥见洪天逸手机屏幕上的来电备注就走到了一边去，他靠近涌动的海水提着短裤的裤脚去踩浪花，看起来对刚才的一切以及那通电话毫不在意。

洪天逸从口袋里摸到手机的那一刻也摸到了被自己摘掉的戒指。他不着痕迹地叹了口气。

如果没有束缚就一定会放纵到忘记很多事。

他接通了电话，突然对自己产生了一种强烈的厌恶感。

那边女孩透露出极为尴尬和不情愿的语气：“你妈和我爸非要我明天去找你。”

洪天逸攥紧了手中的戒指。

4.

八点钟他们就回了酒店。一些同学约洪天逸去小聚，还不忘嘱咐说带上林乐杰，洪天逸立即就给拒绝了。

没什么比海景和落地窗更有吸引力，他还有更重要的事要做。

林乐杰刚出电梯就跳上了他的后背，他能清晰地闻到微凉的身体上那股属于海风清爽自由的味道。

林乐杰不重，身上都是些软肉，一点儿肌肉块都没有，洪天逸扣着他的腿弯往上掂了掂，笑着说：“怎么回事儿啊，这么主动。”

林乐杰也没承认，嘴硬道：“主动个锤子，我就是累了。”

洪天逸声音柔和下来：“行行行，林少爷累了，我给林少爷当牛做马。”

“那你走快点，”林乐杰晃了晃腿，乐呵呵地指使他，“一会儿给我放洗澡水，再叫份水果……”

“没了？”

“嗯……过会儿再想。”

“不就把你扔海里了嘛，你今晚是讹上我了？”

林乐杰软软地趴在洪天逸肩头，顿了几秒才接着说：“我今晚不讹你，明晚可就没机会了。”他叹了口气，“可惜这么大的套房我要一人独享，哎洪天逸，我说为了你的肾着想，今晚咱盖着棉被纯聊天怎么样。”

洪天逸当然知道林乐杰这是在揶揄他，手上用力掐了掐掌心软乎乎的小腿道，“乱说什么呢，小迎自己一个房间。”

“……洪天逸你什么时候这么纯情了，你俩可马上就要结婚了。”

“我这是为了谁啊，那时候某些人怕鬼怕得一边叫哥哥一边往我怀里钻，你说我不在了他抱着谁睡。”

话一说出口，洪天逸突然觉得不对劲儿。他以前似乎从来没考虑过这个问题。

林乐杰怕黑、怕鬼、怕一切奇形怪状的东西，做个噩梦都要打开灯缓好久，他在的时候总不至于怕得睡不着，那他不在的时候呢？

他说完这句话，两个人之间突然变得沉默，过了好久，林乐杰才嗫嚅道：“不用你管。”

“哟，乐乐生气了。”

“你烦不烦，别叫我小名。”

不知不觉已经走到了房门口，洪天逸侧头跟林乐杰说：“拿房卡。”

林乐杰就从洪天逸上衣的口袋里摸索出了那张卡片，“嘀”的一声，仿佛被隔离的另一个世界朝他们缓缓敞开。

洪天逸想得没错，林乐杰今天确实异常主动。缠着他一起进了浴缸，一只脚搭在瓷面边缘，另一只脚在水下作乱，撩起的水花在亮白色灯光下显得晶莹透亮。嫩白的脚背上交错着淡青色的血管，指甲像贝壳一样白白粉粉，洪天逸捉了那只脚搭在肩头，水色莹润着林乐杰的身体铺散出浅浅的光泽，他前倾着凑上去，温柔地送出了今晚的第一个吻。

舔开林乐杰的嘴巴并不难，一点点的深入像在磨开一块表面粗糙的玉石，林乐杰被洪天逸的舌头搅得迷迷糊糊，抬起手环住了洪天逸的脖子紧紧地圈住。唇齿交融是湿的，两个人紧贴的身体也滑腻湿润，林乐杰那双手在洪天逸的颈后摩挲撩拨，过不了多久，他的眼眶也湿了。

洪天逸的吻带着一种汹涌的力道，那种力道就像洪天逸这个人，看似温柔得要命，实际上却用着蛮横的方法霸占他的领地、闯进他的口腔，凶猛又强烈地填满了他八岁以来的日日夜夜，他会被刺痛的啮咬逼出眼泪，也会为快感的来袭而小小的喘息。洪天逸和他的吻，在无形间把他丢进火堆又扔进冰窖，来来回回地煎熬取舍，最后再也无法摆脱。

林乐杰自虐一般地享受这样的吻，就像他也自虐一般地享受这种背德又下流的关系。屈服于原始的欲望，发泄无处安放的性欲，在茫茫然的前路中从洪天逸身上汲取一些温暖和光明。他和这样的关系共存，就像落入泥淖逐渐沉沦的一片树叶。

海滩上的行人渐渐散去，只余下一些暖黄色的小灯在幽深的海边发出边缘模糊的莹莹光芒。林乐杰的眼前和这些景象一样混沌，他全身软绵绵的像个毛绒玩具那样被抱上了床，射过两次后的身体疲乏异常，洪天逸仍旧极富技巧地用手抚摸挑逗他。

“够了……”他仰躺在床上想要把腿合起来，可掌控他身体的那个人却跪坐着将他的腿分得更开，快感的来袭让他的大腿也跟着颤动，他将手臂搭在眼睛上试图遮挡自己狼狈不堪的样子。

林乐杰知道，洪天逸对于看着他高潮这件事乐此不疲，这人在他身上寻求的不仅仅只是性欲的发泄，还有控制欲的满足，这种性癖带给他不小的折磨，但也有到达极致的快感。然后林乐杰发现，他和洪天逸之间的这层关系、这些烂事，统统都是割裂开的。

一半痛苦，一半欢愉。

一半紧密，一半相离。

潦草的扩张使进入的过程变得缓慢磨人，事实上洪天逸有足够的耐心去对待这件事，但林乐杰不喜欢，他不愿意看到洪天逸那副细致温柔的样子，因为这些该给爱人给伴侣的情绪加诸在他身上有着强烈的违和感。

是他配不上这样的情意。

洪天逸不深不浅地顶着他，在等他适应，没一会儿他就被蹭得失了理智，双手环住洪天逸的肩膀难耐地抓挠出了几道浅浅的红印。前面射不出来了，软塌塌地在两个人小腹间摩擦，但后面的快感仍旧源源不断朝他四肢百骸铺开。适应真的是很可怕的两个字，当他适应了身体被填满的感觉，情事结束后洪天逸抽离时的空虚感就会让他感到难过。但他从没想过永远这个概念，因为不去奢求，也就不会觉得失望。林乐杰一直是一个活在当下足够知足的人，洪天逸紧紧抱着他，鼻尖贴在他的侧颈轻喘，全部进入的时候发出了满足了叹息，然后洪天逸抬起头吻他，潮红的脸颊尽是情欲满足后的快乐和疯狂。

这就像是一场盛大热闹的喜宴，所有的一切都是因为他。

所以我什么都不要了，洪天逸，林乐杰意乱情迷地回应着勾缠着他轻吮的舌尖——

只要你现在这一刻属于我就可以。

5.

第二天上午十点钟林乐杰才醒，手机里留下了洪天逸发来的消息说要去接梁迎，叮嘱他记得吃早饭。

他伸了个懒腰把手机扔到一边，拿起整整齐齐摆在床头的浴袍穿上，大腿内侧的筋骨传来一阵阵痛感，罪魁祸首当然就是那个掰着他的膝盖下手没轻没重的人。

他在十一点十五分见到了梁迎，洪天逸正牌的未婚妻，订婚宴上他们见过一回，女孩长相和谈吐都没得挑，一看就跟洪少爷郎才女貌天生一对。中午的聚餐安排在十一点半，洪天逸催了四五遍他才慢吞吞地从房间里走到那间看起来就富丽堂皇的包厅。没多少人注意他，洪天逸正带着梁迎跟同学交流，他就随便找了个没人的空位坐下。

身边那女孩看起来有些不自在，他觉得可能是因为自己，正想站起来换个位置，女孩突然开口跟他说话了：“你好。”

他诧异地回过头，也礼貌地说了一句：“你好。”

洪天逸这边正焦头烂额地应付那帮朋友同学的调侃，一转头看见林乐杰倒是跟没事儿人一样言笑晏晏地跟校花妹子聊天，一时间应付的心情也没了。他跟梁迎本来也不是真情侣，利益交换才得来这么两枚有名无实的戒指，所以在外人面前装模作样，两个还没到虚伪年纪的少年人都有些吃力。两分钟前梁迎就扯洪天逸的袖子叫他快点抽身了，但架不住洪天逸的焦点体质，谁进来都得先围着他俩说几句。

除了林乐杰。

洪天逸摩挲着戒指，这人眼里现在恐怕只有漂亮妹子了。

林乐杰正跟女孩儿聊养猫心得，起因是女孩在他手臂上看到了几处抓痕，女孩在宠物医院工作，当即就认出了这是小猫爪留下的印记。林乐杰的两只猫都养在林家宅子里，和林家闹掰以后他带着猫找了栋新房子住下，但是猫似乎认家，自从到了新房子就被各种病症缠上了，林乐杰不想让猫跟着他受苦，前几天让洪天逸把猫送了回去。倒不是他故意指使洪天逸，只是刚闹掰就回家，面对面的时候未免太过尴尬，洪天逸正好在，自然而然地接过了这个任务。

洪天逸那天送猫回来，在玄关把林乐杰结结实实地抱住了，他什么话也没说，下巴抵着林乐杰的肩膀深深呼吸着像是要平复什么情绪一样。这么多年的发小，身体的某个部分仿佛产生了相连的共感，林乐杰笑着拍拍洪天逸的后背：“他们说什么话了？你别在意，我都不拿他们当回事儿。”

洪天逸抬起头，那双平时总是笑眯眯的眼睛里藏了很多不知名的复杂的情感，他捧着林乐杰的脸，拇指轻轻地划过颧骨。他们之间交缠着温热的呼吸和许许多多能够坦白或者必须隐藏的情愫，他们之间有阻止着两个人更加靠近的手，但洪天逸仍旧低下头在林乐杰清澈的眼神中吻了上去，尽管他知道这并不符合朋友亦或是炮友的定义。

他记得前一秒还对他温柔笑着的女人，在他转身离开的时候对身边的人抱怨说“畜生都能养熟，有些人却养不熟”，然后他回头看过去，那栋房子的大门早已紧紧关上，像一堵密不透风的墙。

其实也不是同情林乐杰，只是他发现，自己居然在替林乐杰痛。

洪天逸走到那边的时候，林乐杰跟妹子已经到了互通联系方式的地步了。

“别撩我们校花，去我那儿坐。”说着洪天逸就伸手捏上了林乐杰的后颈，跟拎小猫崽一样把林乐杰的身体掰向自己。林乐杰也没反抗，小手藏在卫衣袖子里和女孩摇了摇手说再联系，就乖乖被洪天逸揽走了。

……

……

林乐杰在凌晨时分醒了过来，也不完完全全是因为这个把他嘴唇全部包住嗫咬着蛮横至极的吻，洪天逸整个人都趴在他身上，黑沉沉的房间和覆盖着他视线的身体让他产生了快要窒息的压迫感。黑暗中看不清楚洪天逸的表情，他下意识地推了两下面前宽阔的肩膀，又被制住手腕压在了头侧。

逃不开就不要逃了，况且他自始至终就没想过要逃。

接吻的水声也带来了其他感官的感知，洪天逸舌尖和身上的酒精味混合着人造香气的味道就像化开了毒药的甜酒，用甜香包裹着本质的痛苦，一点一点温柔地喂给了他。

中午聚餐过后，那一班人相约晚上去海边再聚，林乐杰不想去，就推说身体不舒服躲在房间里打游戏。这会儿他们该是散了，洪天逸估计喝了不少才回来。至于他们那群人在一块做了什么事、玩儿了怎样尺度的游戏、说了些什么场面话，林乐杰一概不想知道。

嘴唇沿着唇角划落到下颌和侧颈，林乐杰被迫偏过头去承受着唇舌和牙齿在敏感的皮肤上留下的刺痛感。

“你差不多得了……别留印子。”动脉处皮肤被叼着吮咬的时候，他终于忍不住开口提醒。话音未落，洪天逸的手就摸上了他手臂处先前留下的一条划痕。他发出一声细小的痛呼，紧接着伤口就被舌尖和嘴唇绵软地覆盖湿润了。

林乐杰一直裸睡，导致现在洪天逸的衬衫纽扣和皮带搭扣的棱角压痛了他，他的脸开始充血，很容易的就被疼痛和磨蹭的快感挑起了情欲。食髓知味的身体就是这么不争气，林乐杰知道自己的不争气不仅仅只体现在床上。他也知道现在的处境对他来说有多么不公平，整整齐齐地穿着衣服的人拥有坚不可摧的伪装和外壳，即使是在心理防线最脆弱的时刻也能保持着清醒，但是他不一样，他从来都是赤裸的、敞开的，不论对错，也毫无保留。

他们之间的性爱通常带着那么些粗暴和疼痛，过于温和细致的场面反而更会让人手足无措，洪天逸骨子里是一只野兽，哪怕看起来再温柔阳光，也不能遮盖他掠食和侵占的野心。

林乐杰抽抽搭搭地喊痛，后面却咬得很紧，如果现在打开灯，洪天逸一定能看到他关节和胸口泛起潮红的旖旎场面，但黑暗带来的快感和安全感远高于灯火通明时的目光交汇。

那些不属于这段关系的暧昧情愫，以及遮掩不住的愉悦和依赖，统统都可以在对方不知情的这一刻放肆逃脱。

谁都不可以知道。

我知道就好。

6.

三天两夜的旅行很短暂，这段时间结束后，林乐杰又得回去面对那些烦琐的事情。虽然待在洪天逸身边并不比工作轻松，但因为知道不久以后他连跟洪天逸厮混的权利都没了，这短暂的时光就突然变得有些珍贵。

到家后他跟人约了去量尺寸做西装，洪天逸婚期将至，他得做好准备，总不能邋邋遢遢的去参加这一场他印象中的告别仪式。

那首歌怎么唱的来着？

分手应该体面。

就算他们在彼此面前从来就没想过体面。

床上关系能有多体面？传出去在每个人嘴里嚼几遍吐出来也不过四个字——“婊子配狗”，至于谁是婊子谁是狗那就按心情分配，反正他们两个从滚到一张床上那天起，就说不清谁比谁更脏更龌龊。

西装不到一个月就做好了，他挑了个空闲的时间打算去试，不曾想临出门又被不想见的人给绊住了。

林家的长子——也就是他名义上的哥哥——正站在门口对他温和地笑着。

林乐杰始终懒得应付他，但又不得不应付，不然下次他打开门见到的可能就是他的父亲。

“乐乐，这房子太小了，我在南区有一套，你要不要去住那个，离家里也近，方便照应你。”

把人放进来的后果就是这样，男人站在客厅中央，审视着这栋房子的一切并高高在上地给出评价。

“你不用试探我，我不回家跟你争，你就当好你的继承人。”林乐杰从不顾忌，歪歪斜斜地坐在沙发上对他说。

男人走过去坐在他身边，“我是真心想带你回家的，爸爸也是这个意思。”

林乐杰笑了一下，一边轻轻揉捏着怀里的抱枕一边说：“爸爸是想让我去公司工作，顺便联姻为家里发光发热嘛，不好意思，我不想。”

男人看着他，眼神忽然变得无比复杂：“为了洪家那个？”

突如其来的沉默仿佛卷起了窒息的尘暴，林乐杰站起身，似乎是不想再纠缠下去了，他说：“我一会儿还有事，你愿意留下就留下，走的时候记得帮我带好门。”

“乐乐。”男人叫住了他，语气有些急切，“我妈那边我已经说通了，你可以不用担心。关于婚事，你不喜欢，我们可以再谈别的。”

林乐杰没有回应，径直走到了门口。

“不论男女！”男人的声音骤然提高，“你跟谁在一起都好，但是洪天逸，他要结婚了，你跟他这样算什么？”

算什么？

什么也不算，婚礼过后他和洪天逸之间的旧事，都会随着记忆丢到谁也看不见的荒岛，从鲜活到无人问津，也只不过一刹那而已。

他走出了门，楼梯间尽头的窗口阳光尽数洒落，但他却感受到了阵阵凉意。

脱离林家是他从小到大每一分每一秒都在想的事，他本就不属于那里。他的出生由无数的错误铸就，每在那里待一刻他就会痛苦一刻，只有远离才能暂时解脱。

哥哥会知道他跟洪天逸的事纯属一场意外。洪天逸大学时，他和几个朋友搞了个乐队，租的练习室就在洪天逸学校里，对家庭的逃避使他常常会在练习室里度过一多半的时间。说来也只是尝试换地点的刺激和乐趣，被洪天逸按在落地镜上操的时候，压根儿不会听到黑漆漆的走廊里响起的脚步声。情欲把他搅得迷乱，因此也忘记去检查练习室的门是不是真的锁好了。

他想哥哥就是那时候知道的。

他和洪天逸从学校里笑闹着走出来时，哥哥就站在车边面带愠气地看着他们。

那天他被哥哥强行带回了家，在他的卧室里，他把一切都坦荡地摊开了。

烟草零星的红光停留在男人的指尖，林乐杰说话的时候一直盯着那里，很短的时间，那点光芒就熄灭了。哥哥斜倚着桌子把烟蒂在烟灰缸里按灭，深深地吸了一口气后对他说，你能不能别再和洪天逸混在一起了？

他看着透明缸体中铺满的一层死灰说：“我做不到。”

放弃仅有的亲密关系做不到。

不和洪天逸在一起做不到。

不跟他见面做不到。

不想起他不挂记他做不到。

不爱他，更做不到。

他跟洪天逸之间仅有一次提起过爱情。

18岁那年，他们俩有了真正意义上的肉体关系。

12月的冬天寒风刺骨，他被洪天逸的大衣紧紧包裹着塞上了车。半个小时前他还在跟人打架，洪天逸来了也没出现什么英雄救美的戏剧情节，两个从小养尊处优的小少爷自然比不上那些混过街头的不良少年，洪天逸一脚踹倒一个以后拉着林乐杰就往人多的地方跑，路灯和树影都被他们甩在身后，风呼啸着从耳畔掠过，可林乐杰后来的记忆中只剩下了两个人交缠的喘气声。最后他们蹲在停车棚里才躲过了那帮人的追击，过度的兴奋和紧张使身体到达了一个临界点，林乐杰在黑暗中发抖，洪天逸以为他冷，赶紧脱了自己的外套把林乐杰包住后又紧紧揽在怀里。

洪天逸的味道和风衣残余的体温把林乐杰围住了，他像块海绵一样整个人浸渍在其中吸收了有关于洪天逸的一切。

他一通电话就把半梦半醒的洪天逸从床上给捞了起来，关于他为什么醉醺醺地在酒吧后巷跟人打架，洪天逸只字不提，林乐杰想这就是洪天逸够意思的地方，从不问东问西，也没那么多废话，只要他需要的时候，这人就一定会出现在他身边。

其实也是洪天逸足够了解林乐杰，能让林乐杰大半夜出来借酒浇愁的，从来都只有家里那些说不出口的事。林乐杰表面看起来野性未驯难以控制，其实骨子里就是一个听话懂事的顺毛乖乖仔，要他去跟混混似的找茬打架，难易程度无异于把哈士奇训练成警犬。说白了就是他相信林乐杰，他觉得林乐杰没有错，既然没错那就没有追问的必要，林乐杰受了伤他就给擦药，林乐杰不愿意回家那他就给安排住处，什么是好兄弟，好兄弟就是得在关键时刻派上用场。

只是洪天逸没想到的是，这天晚上，他居然在别的方面派上了用场。

他把林乐杰带去酒店，后来发生的一切他们俩谁也无法清晰明确地描述出来。

林乐杰的嘴唇被酒精熏染得更加香软醉人，他在洗澡的时候裸着身体吻上了衣裳前襟早就湿得紧贴皮肤的洪天逸，小猫一样用柔软的舌头一下一下轻轻舔着洪天逸紧闭的双唇。

洪天逸问他知不知道自己在干嘛，林乐杰眼神涣散，迷迷糊糊地又再次吻了上去。事情发展到这里暂且还能用醉酒后的糊涂来解释，然而后来无法控制的事情就越发多了。

洪天逸洗完澡以后看到林乐杰一声不吭地趴在床上，肩胛骨像是一条牵引着他不断靠近的绳索，他很喜欢带有弧度的骨骼线条，肩膀、脊椎、还有纤细的脚腕，意识到自己的目光停留太久，他心虚的别开眼，可脑袋里想的都是自己一手圈住林乐杰脚腕的样子。林乐杰天生骨架小，哪怕成年了也总带着一股少年青涩稚嫩的气质，像未长成的小鹿，身上带着草木香气，用一双黑亮的眼眸灵动又懵懂地打探这个充满未知的世界。现在这只小鹿正趴在床上，手臂处遍布着淤青和伤痕，腰侧还有一道明显的划痕。洪天逸以为林乐杰睡了，于是悄声拿起刚买的药膏打算给他擦药，然而他的手刚刚抚上腰侧的伤口，林乐杰就颤了一下握住了他的手腕。

那双眼睛还是漂亮澄净的，洪天逸在其中读不懂他任何一种情绪。他看到林乐杰的睫毛是湿的，眼眶也红了，心里顿时被搅成乱糟糟的一团。出神的时候林乐杰起身跨坐在了他身上，他双手向后撑着才不至于让自己倒在床上，然后林乐杰环着他的脖子，偏头毫无章法地吻他，磕磕绊绊的样子让洪天逸觉得他们俩当初看过片都是白费功夫。不过好在他也不经撩，尤其林乐杰绵绵软软的屁股又恰好坐在了他关键部位上，一点小小的摩擦就让他觉得一阵阵酥麻从下身直达四肢。

唇齿交融时他忍不住又问了一遍林乐杰知不知道自己在做什么，林乐杰点了点头便又要凑上来。他赶紧握着林乐杰的肩膀拉开了两个人的距离，林乐杰垂着头，睫毛细细密密地铺下来，在灯光下就像一对漂亮的精灵翅膀。

“你知道我是谁吗？”他又问。

“洪天逸。”林乐杰的回答比他的吻熟练千百倍。

洪天逸当时也确实糊涂得厉害，一方面因为林乐杰湿润的眼睛，另一方面因为自己彻彻底底被挑起来的欲火，因此他也忘记了问为什么就急着给予了回应。林乐杰体温低一些，皮肤柔韧细腻，洪天逸觉得自己抱着他就像抱着小甜筒一样，又甜又解热。他揽着林乐杰的腰把人紧紧圈在怀里吻，吻嘴唇吻耳垂，吻侧颈吻喉结，急切的像失去理智控制了一样。他也不知道这种急切到底为什么会出现在他和林乐杰之间，似乎这是他已经期待过上千上百次的时刻。

他把林乐杰的内裤都扯坏了，残破的白色布料挂在刚刚被他攥住的右侧脚踝上随着身体的碰撞和顶弄摇摇欲坠地晃动，最后又滑落到床下。酒店里自然什么都有，两个人也不是什么都不懂，最开始谨慎的痛苦很快被欢愉的情潮覆盖，洪天逸能清楚地感觉到自己正被林乐杰包裹着，柔软紧致的内里在他每一次进出时都无比魅惑地挽留讨好他。

当然还有林乐杰的表情。

洪天逸没见过这样的林乐杰，平常交流的时候圆溜溜的眼睛一眨一眨，他觉得可爱，不说话安安静静坐在那的时候又带上了一股清冷的气质，可现如今这些可爱和清冷全都被他不知撞到哪里去了，泛着绯色的眉眼间只剩下了漂亮的媚意。

被牙齿轻轻咬过的下唇、时不时泄出的呻吟和粗重的喘息声、搭着他肩膀却不舍得用力的那双指尖微翘的小手，以及被他汗水和自己汗水浸染过泛着光泽的胸口，他们交合处黏腻的水声填满了屋子，林乐杰就像一枝水光淋漓的花朵，长出了清新的嫩叶，而艳丽的花瓣只有他才能看到。

林乐杰的腿弯被洪天逸紧紧握住，压向身体两侧，一时间下身的风光全都赤裸着暴露无遗，林乐杰身子骨又软又韧，洪天逸觉着这人就像一张轻飘飘的纸，可以任他折叠出所有形状。

林乐杰受不了洪天逸这么直勾勾地看着他，于是抬起胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛，另一只手却忍不住去抚慰自己。他圈着自己的性器上上下下地摩挲，洪天逸却直接拿开了他的手用自己要大一圈的手来替代，他顿时哽住了声音，前后夹击的快感汹涌澎湃，他只有发抖的力气，没几下就绷紧身体射了出来。

柔软的内壁一缩一缩地按摩着洪天逸的性器，洪天逸被夹得理智全无，握着林乐杰的腰又快又狠地抽插了几下，林乐杰受不住了，蹬着腿想要挣脱，又被洪天逸扣住腰狠狠地顶在敏感处，“慢点——”他尾音的哭腔也水灵灵的，听着只叫人想欺负的更狠些。

洪天逸看得出来林乐杰这个“慢点”是爽过了头的胡言乱语，不然这人也不会又用发颤的手去摸自己软塌塌的性器。洪天逸干脆握着林乐杰的两只手腕按在床上，这样林乐杰真的是完完整整地朝他敞开了。胸口有淤青也有吻痕，乳头被他弄成了玫红色，右边乳晕外圈包裹着一层渗了血丝的牙印，再加上泛着水光的眼睛让这一切像极了一场暴力的犯罪。林乐杰的呻吟不算放浪，但是闷哼和喘息足够让人兴致勃勃，他的脖颈到锁骨一片绯红，混着那些淤青有着一种说不出来的破损的美感。

洪天逸又把他干得高潮了一次，压根儿没碰过前面，林乐杰射不出什么东西来，稀薄的精液落在小腹上又在腰侧滑落，划出了一道水痕。他整个人都被操软了，微张着嘴好像一句话也说不出，目光涣散地盯着天花板，随着洪天逸大力的顶撞颤抖痉挛。

等到一切归于沉寂，他们的耳边好像只剩下了自己擂鼓般的心跳和交缠的粗喘，洪天逸就着趴在林乐杰身上的这个姿势缓神，眼前是林乐杰桃色的耳垂和侧颈，瑰丽的颜色就像他遇到林乐杰那日漫天的晚霞。

他们就这样纠缠拥抱着，回过神来林乐杰深吸了一口气，哑着嗓子说：“操，太爽了。”

洪天逸撑起身子看着他，不知死活地问：“爱上我了？”

林乐杰嗤笑：“爱你大爷！”

“那可不行，我大爷孩子都十二了。”

从这以后，他们开始了这种的肉体关系，从十八岁到二十二岁，这段关系甚至比所谓的爱情还要坚固还要牢不可破。林乐杰倒是想过他跟洪天逸谈恋爱的样子，最后得出的结论是他们并不会比现在幸福多少，他们想要的东西恰恰是对方给不了的，所以也没必要强求自己去扮演一个温情恋人的角色，体贴可能是假的、温柔也可能是假的，但高潮那一瞬间满足的快乐却永远是真实的。

7.

林乐杰在他订做西装的那家店里看到洪天逸时并不觉得惊讶，毕竟这家店是洪天逸介绍给他的。

“我听他们说你今天要来试西装，特意等着呢。”洪天逸一手拿着自己的，另一只手把林乐杰的递了过去。林乐杰伸手接过打理整齐的西装，不知为什么突然生出了一种即将登台表演的错觉。他要扮演一个婚礼中很普通的角色——新郎的朋友。

一个单纯的、简单的、没有多余关系的朋友。

西装很合身。一黑一白两套西装无比贴合他们的身体线条，他们站在镜子面前，似乎婚礼的主角应该是他们，但是林乐杰知道，他只不过是客串了一个自己本该担任的角色。

洪天逸没让林乐杰当他的伴郎，订婚宴的时候林乐杰开玩笑似的说过这么一次，他说洪天逸你要是找我当伴郎，那得给我双倍劳务费，洪天逸听他说完以后直愣愣地看着他，看了一会儿又恢复了那副嘻嘻哈哈的样子，他说你可不能给我当伴郎，不然“我愿意”这三字我对着新娘说不出口。

那时他们站在露天阳台上，里面是喧闹富丽的宴厅，外面是被灯光照亮的绿植，洪天逸的眼睛无比澄澈透亮，那时候林乐杰觉得自己好像做什么都是值得的。

“还行吧。”洪天逸转过身，从上到下仔仔细细地看着林乐杰。

林乐杰不适合穿西装，身子骨细再加上脸长得幼，再合身的西装看起来也像个偷穿了大人衣服的小朋友。

“比你帅多了。”林乐杰似乎并不满意自己只得到了一般的评价。

洪天逸笑笑：“你比新娘漂亮那倒是有可能。”

林乐杰顿了顿，忽然不知道该说什么了，总觉得自己在洪天逸身边应该有一个特别的位置，然而如果丢掉那层隐秘的关系，他也不过是洪天逸生命中最普通不过的朋友，任何一个人都能够替代他。

但没有人能代替洪天逸。

毕竟三番五次拉着他逃离痛苦的并不是别人。

他记得19岁那年除夕，年夜饭吃到一半洪天逸就出来找他，拉着他神神秘秘地到了公园河边说有好宝贝给他看。

后备箱一打开，他看到了满满的烟花。

那时候城里禁燃，他们才放了一轮就被盯上了。绚丽的烟火刹那间腾空、炸开、破灭，点亮了漆黑一片的天幕，为冷硬的城市落下一层斑斓的金色雨滴。

片儿警的手电筒照过来的一瞬间洪天逸拉着林乐杰就跑，林乐杰手里的半根烟火棒还在烧，他们穿过没有路灯的公园，那一点光芒就像末日空间遗落的星星。他们谁也没有觉得恐慌或者害怕，一边跑一边笑好像把破败不堪的世界都抛在了脑后，洪天逸的手心出了汗，握着林乐杰的手腕又湿又暖。

就在那个时候吧，林乐杰想我完了，我没法儿爱洪天逸他大爷了，我爱的是洪天逸。

后来他们俩在派出所待了一晚上，拘留室里的灰色墙面冰冰凉凉，四周也是安静寂然，但这是林乐杰八岁以来最美好的一个除夕。他没有被复杂的家庭围困，像一朵朵烟花那样升得好高好高。

困顿间林乐杰看到自己手表上的时针分针秒针正缓缓地趋向一处，他看向自己身边，洪天逸歪头靠着他睡得正香，静谧的样子就像个不谙世事的小孩。

事实上洪天逸不是，洪天逸想要的东西，只做一个任性的小孩是永远不可能得到的。

林乐杰无比认真虔诚地把嘴唇印上洪天逸的额头。

“新年快乐。”他偏头轻声地说。

他第一次主动亲吻洪天逸，即使身体上的破冰早就进行过许多次，但这是他第一次用爱情这样的名义来定义这个吻。

他觉得洪天逸是不会知道的，他永远也不会让洪天逸知道。

第二天一大早他们被捞了出来，林乐杰和家里的关系尴尬，只有父亲随意地说了他几句叫他注意分寸，而洪天逸就不一样了，他洗好澡出来正好接到洪天逸给他打来的电话，跟他抱怨妈妈把他耳朵拧得又红又肿，还说爸爸跟他谈话谈了几个小时。

洪天逸从小就是家里寄予厚望的独苗，家里长辈自然对他严格许多。

“不过看你开心我觉得挺值的。”

这种话突如其来让林乐杰反而不知道该怎么回答，只能干巴巴地说了句：“新年快乐。”

那边也开始沉默，沉默间又好像蕴含着其他不知名的情愫，过了不久，洪天逸带着笑意说：“你已经跟我说过了。”

这一刻，林乐杰好像看见昨晚的火树银花无比缤纷又瑰丽的在他眼前炸开。

“谢谢你的新年礼物。”洪天逸接着说，“新年快乐。”

林乐杰会给身边很多朋友买礼物，在他们人生各种重要的节点送出去。但他却很少给洪天逸送，应该说，他只给洪天逸送过一次礼物。十八岁的成人礼，他送了洪天逸一棵树。

洪天逸把它放在房间里采光最好的位置，几乎每天都能看到那嫩绿的叶子在阳光下泛起光泽的样子。洪天逸知道，那是林乐杰的妈妈留下遗物，小时候它在林乐杰房间里只是一棵小盆栽，被林乐杰精心养了十几年后才长成这棵生机勃勃的树。

除此之外，它还有一个秘密——

那绑在枝叶和枝干上的重重绿丝带中，有一根挂了一张小卡片。

洪天逸过完生日后的一周，林乐杰到他家里一起打游戏，拿了几瓶啤酒走进房门后，洪天逸看到林乐杰坐在他的床上小小心翼翼地问他那棵树是不是掉了什么东西。洪天逸仔仔细细地打量了一遍，装作疑惑的样子反问：“你是嫌我把它照顾得不好吗？”他委屈地撇撇嘴，“我可是有咨询过花匠师傅的，他说我养的很好，你觉得少了什么？”

林乐杰呆呆地看着他，最后垂下头，看起来有些沮丧，他说：“没什么，可能是搬的时候弄掉了。”

然后第二天洪天逸就接到了林乐杰气喘吁吁的求助电话，再然后他们有了那个热度攀升的夜晚。

“你的结婚礼物我就不送了。”试好了西装，他们一起走在人来人往的商业街中，林乐杰突然对洪天逸说。

洪天逸偏头看了林乐杰一眼，在那种平静的表情下，他看不到任何多余的情绪。

“礼物不如今晚就送了吧。”他笑着说。

林乐杰皱眉骂他：“你有心吗？拿这种事当结婚礼物？”

“不当礼物，那抵份子钱？”

“抵个屁，你最好珍惜一下老子，老子要从良了。”

洪天逸突然沉默了下来，他们的肩膀轻轻触碰着对方，一起朝着前方走去，好像只要不停下来，就能并肩走到永远。

“珍惜的。”洪天逸说，“一直都珍惜的。”

8.

林乐杰没想到自己会在洪天逸结婚的前一天生病，体温表跳到三十八度五的时候他毫不犹豫地决定去医院挂水。他总觉得自己无论如何也不能缺席这个场合，他想听洪天逸说一句“我愿意”，哪怕这句话并不是在回答他。

回到家里他就把自己蒙在被子里沉沉睡去，定了十几个闹钟确保自己能够按时醒过来。半夜十点钟，他朦胧间听到门口有悉悉索索的声响，有人轻手轻脚地进了他的屋子。

林乐杰心里有点发毛，觉得自己要么是做梦，要么就是遇到了什么不干净的东西，于是赶紧拉高被子把自己蒙了起来。

脚步声停在床边，这一下他彻底清醒了，下一秒他感觉一双手伸进了被子，那双手带着熟悉的温度抚摸着他的额头。

怎么会呢？林乐杰觉得自己出现了幻觉，洪天逸现在明明应该在为婚礼焦头烂额才对。他拉下了被子，黑暗中他对上从前那双总是笑得弯弯的眼睛，此刻那里面包含着无数说不清道不明的复杂情绪。

“病了？我看客厅桌上有药。”洪天逸说着，就要伸手去开灯。

林乐杰一把拉住了他的手腕：“别开。”

他们之间是见不得光的。

肉体关系也好、感情也好、未来也好，统统都见不得光。

洪天逸坐在床边心疼地握着他的手摩挲，脚边那棵小树被月光铺上了一层银白色。

“你把它拿回来干嘛？”林乐杰的目光停留在那棵树上，声音听起来无比沙哑。

“我知道它对你很重要，乐乐，”洪天逸望着他，“我不值得。”

时间好像在这一刹那凝滞，整间屋子只听得到两个人轻轻浅浅的呼吸。

“你就是一混蛋。”过了很久，林乐杰说，说着说着眼泪就落下来。

但其实他知道，洪天逸从来不是他口中的混蛋。那么聪明的人，怎么会看不出他那些汹涌澎湃的情意。

“还要有这个。”

洪天逸手心放着一张折叠小卡，即便是黑暗中林乐杰也能够辨别出这是当时他挂在树上那张卡片。

送出去的每一天他都在等待着洪天逸的答复，可他什么也没等到，等到的只是那棵空空如也的树和洪天逸的一无所知。

多么清醒的人。

帮着他把跳动脱轨的心脏按回胸腔，再一次又一次粉碎他关于未来的幻想。他们之间那层透明的玻璃墙，他每动摇一分碎裂一寸，洪天逸都会毫不留情的加固一次。因为洪天逸有他自己想要做的事，他的家庭、他的事业、他想要的人生，爱情从来都不是他的全部。

“我也想过，如果不跟你开始是不是现在我们都会比较好过。想到后来我觉得毫无意义，哪怕再重来一次，那天晚上我还是会选择跟你在一起。”洪天逸说，“我舍不得你。”

可他又那么温柔。

用温暖的手掌抚摸过他身体上的每一处伤口，陪他经历了生命中每一次快乐，把苦涩也化成了甜蜜的糖果。

世界上每一棵树都向阳生长，但阳光从不会被树私有。

洪天逸走后，整间屋子陷入了更加沉重的静谧，林乐杰感受到了自己心跳声，每一声好像都印刻着洪天逸的名字。

他打开床头灯，骤然出现的光亮让他视线模糊，但他还是看清楚了那张卡片上的字。

他一笔一划、满怀期盼写下的：“你愿不愿意和我谈恋爱试试？”

曾经空白的下一行现在被同样认真的三个字填满——

“我爱你。”

林乐杰呆呆地坐着，泪水流了满脸，他深深地吸了几口气似乎是想要压下翻滚而来的眼泪，最后却自暴自弃地抽噎着哭出来。就像一个出门寻找丢失糖果的小孩，又丢失了回家的路。

八岁时的梧桐叶，十八岁时的烟花，二十二岁时的海风，林乐杰所能想到的记忆片段，统统都有洪天逸的影子。他并不怨恨拿糖果诱惑他的洪天逸，因为这样他才能尝到人生中为数不多的甜味，他也并不后悔，因为他知道不舍却要割舍的并不只有他一个人。

靠近你是因为爱你，想保护你也是因为爱你，他们从头到尾都是爱着的，却没能在合适的时间点选择一条相同的路。

“我爱你。”  
“我愿意。”  
“可我不能跟你在一起。”

我们之间也只能是这样。

END


End file.
